1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of electronic device commissioning, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for seamless commissioning of electronic devices onto wireless local area networks (WLANs).
2. Description of the Related Art
It is almost incredible to realize the number of electronic devices that exist today, and even more so when one considers the exponentially increasing number of those devices that are configured for wireless network integration. On the business front, laptop computers, smart phones, and tablet computers abound. On the personal front, home automation is crossing thresholds which have heretofore been untouched. Today's average consumer has access to the Internet via a high speed connection and most probably has a wireless network in their home. Attached to that wireless network are home computers, digital readers, wireless printers, and some form of wireless entertainment equipment, such as streaming media players and the like.
On top of this, everyday appliances such as door locks, thermostats, garage door openers, outlets, and light switches are now being configured for wireless operation. Both businesses and homes frequently are equipped with alarm systems that function wirelessly. The list continues to grow.
But as one skilled in the art will appreciate, wireless electronic devices do not merely connect themselves to the nearest wireless network. Rather, they must be “commissioned” onto a desired network. That is, the particular devices must be provided with configuration data to enable them to join the desired wireless network so that they can function according to specification by utilizing the communication properties of the network.
Yet, at this point in time, virtually every electronic device is different in the manner in which they are commissioned onto a wireless network. Some devices require a sequence of switch actuations that are coordinated with similar actuations on a controller device. Other devices have rudimentary keypads whereby a user enters the configuration information, often in cryptic and unintelligible form. Still other devices have keypads and displays that allow for data entry that is somewhat more user friendly. Yet more devices utilize other coupled devices (e.g., televisions and special remote controls) to enter network names and passwords. And as a result, the average user of these wireless devices must either be very smart, or they require assistance from someone who is knowledgeable.
Accordingly, what is needed is a technique for commissioning a wireless device onto a wireless network that the average consumer can employ without undue distress.
In addition, what is needed is a mechanism for commissioning wireless devices that utilizes common, user friendly steps and equipment.